


Severus and the Underpants of Doom

by MissE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissE/pseuds/MissE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is trying to hide something. He really shouldn't try to hide things from Severus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Severus and the Underpants of Doom

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Don't own or claim rights to Harry Potter
> 
>  **Notes:** Inspired by a conversation about [disturbing Twilight products](http://io9.com/5407713/the-30-most-disturbing-twilight-products/gallery/27).

Severus walked in as Harry was dressing. “I wasn’t aware you wore briefs,” he commented mildly.

Against expectation, given their ongoing relationship, Harry turned bright red. “It’s, it’s a new thing I’m trying,” he managed.

Severus cocked his head in consideration. “Well, they certainly look good on you from this direction,” he decided. He moved around to view the front, and smirked at the growing bulge. “They look even better from this direction,” he added. “Though… Are they on back to front?” he asked thoughtfully.

“No,” Harry squeaked, resisting the urge to cover up.

“Odd,” Severus murmured, “because I could swear I can see the outline of an image.”

Harry coughed, truly scarlet now and reaching for his trousers. “Trick of the light,” he offered.

Severus gave his boy a look, then closed the distance between them, put a finger into the waistband of the briefs, and pulled them open. Refusing to be distracted by the lovely red cock swelling out at him, he checked the inside of the briefs. Shocked, he nearly let the briefs snap back onto possibly his favourite part of Harry’s body. Carefully, he released the elastic and looked into bright green eyes. “It’s my face,” he commented mildly, finally.

Harry made a strangled noise, and nodded.

“You have a picture of my face on the inside of your briefs,” Severus clarified.

Unable to speak, Harry nodded again and wondered if it were possible to die of blood loss from blushing while having such a turgid erection.

Severus smirked suddenly. “It’s rather time for you to get to work, isn’t it?”

Harry made a strangled squeak.

“And no funny business, Harry,” Severus added. “I fully expect to deal with this … insolence tonight.”

Harry sagged back onto the bathroom wall. Not possible. He was not going to survive the day, and even if he did, there was no way Severus would allow him to survive the night. Ah, well… If you’re going to go, might as well go this way.


End file.
